ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Pizza Party)
Pilot is the Pilot of the Comdey Series, Pizza Party. Plot (S'jate and Unidef are in the park) S'jate: Go long Unidef! Unidef: Bark! (Unidef misses the football, and it flies into Eleganni C'killish) Eleganni: Wow! You knocked my books everywhere you pizza deliver! S'jate: It was Unidef's fault, he didn't catch it. Unidef: Graw, vraw, ma, ta. S'jate: He said he fell into a pit of peanut butter, tripped on a pickle, and became King of Popstar. Eleganni: That is no excuse! Keep that DOG under control! S'jate: He's not a dog he is my friend who is a Vulpimancer! Unidef: Roo, Moo. S'Jate: Your right she is in a suit. She's a Galvan! Eleganni: No I'm not you air torpedo. (Eleganni gives them their football) S'jate: Thanks, see you round! (S'jate and Unidef walk away from the park) Eleganni(Sighs): Close they almost found this. (A knife is shown in Eleganni's book) Eleganni: You know I should hurry to class. (At an alley that S'jate and Unidef live in) S'jate: Hey Unidef I've got to go to work, so don't tear up our pillows again. (Eleganni is at her college) Ms. ProCon: Miss K you are late. Eleganni: Sorry, and my name is not Miss K. Ms. ProCon: Now today class we will be discussing, umm Miss K could you please take off your suit. Eleganni: But, I can actually read, and write when I'm in it. (Ms. ProCon gives her the Death Look) "Hope You Like The Preview" --K-K The Batking 14:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Eleganni took off her suit. Mrs. ProCon: A Galvan? Eleganni: Shut up. Mrs. ProCon: Now, we will be discussing the right way to vacuum. Everyone turn to page 56 in your home textbooks. The students turned to page 56. Mrs. ProCon: Eleganni, can you please read what it says? Eleganni: Not without my suit. Mrs. ProCon: REEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! Eleganni: I CAN'T! Mrs. ProCon: I'LL GIVE YOU A MILLION DOLLARS! Eleganni: I don't take bribes. Mrs. ProCon: BRIBE BRIBE BRIBE BRIBE Eleganni pressed a button on a tape. Tape: Cleaning. Chapter 1. Vacuuming. In this chapter, you will learn about vacuuming. Most people just think: "Oh, plug it in, turn it on, move it around, suck up dust." Well, that is just a bit right. You must vacuum with grace. Put on a puffy dress and a George Washington wig. Skip and perform ballet as you vacuum. S'jate: INCOMING! SPECIAL DELIVERY FROM MRS. PROCON! S'jate crashed through the roof, and dust and stuff went everywhere. All the students except Eleganni vacuumed the mess wearing puffy dresses and wearing George Washington wigs. They were skipping and performing ballet. S'jate delivered the pizza to Mrs. ProCon. S'jate: How much will you take? Mrs. ProCon: I'm supposed to ask you. S'jate: Not the pizza. The dancing cleaners. Unidef is a couple years behind on his potty training. Mrs. ProCon payed S'jate for the pizza, and tasted a piece. Mrs. ProCon: Say, this pizza is really good. Maybe you should attend this college. Eleganni: Are you kidding? You know how dumb he and his friend are? S'jate: Hey, that voice sounds familiar. I knew you were a Galvan! Mrs. ProCon: Friend? Let me think. You're in. S'jate: AWESOME! S'jate flew and smashed through the wall. The students started vacuuming it wearing puffy dresses and George Washington wigs and they were skipping and performing ballet. S'jate flew to Unidef. S'jate: Unidef! Unidef! We can go to college now! Unidef: ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! WRAY! Unidef jumped into space. 3 days later. Unidef was still in space. 4 days later. Unidef was still in space. 5 days later. Unidef was still in space. 6 days later. Unidef was still in space. 8 days later. Unidef was still in space S'jate: You skipped a week later. A week later. A locker fell on S'jate. The door opened, and Unidef stepped out. S'jate: On second thought, you haven't skipped a week later. 9 days later. A plane fell on S'jate. S'jate: Just stop. 42 days earlier. Unidef jumped into space. Meanwhile..... Eleganni was drawing a bunch of machines on blueprints. Eleganni: If only I can find the right machine. Eleganni started drawing another machine. She finished drawing it. Eleganni: I think I've finally found the right machine to make those two imbeciles smart. Eleganni started building the machine. Meanwhile.... S'jate had tied a rope to Unidef and was going to pull him down to Earth. S'jate: If this won't work, nothing will. Except unicorns. And plastic bags. Unicorns and plastic bags. Don't forget picture frames, soap, and elephants. Unicorns, plastic bags, picture frames, soap, elephants, and magnifying glasses. Throw in a teddy bear and you have a great plan. S'jate started flying with the rope. He thought he was flying forward, but instead, the Earth was moving backwards. S'jate climbed the rope. S'jate: Unidef! Get down from there! Unidef nodded his head, and S'jate flew them down to the park. But Unidef had let go of the rope and was still in space. S'jate: Time for plan C. S'jate got a unicorn, a plastic bag, a picture frame, soap, an elephant, a magnifying glass, and a teddy bear. Unidef came down to Earth. S'jate: Told you it would work. Hey look, there's Eleganni. S'jate saw a blueprint for a machine that looked like a giant chicken wing. S'jate: CHICKEN! CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN! CHICKEN LICKEN! CHICKEN LICKEN GICKEN TICKEN YICKEN RICKEN UICKEN! Eleganni: Stop making rhymes for chicken! And how are you even supposed to pronounce uicken? S'jate: Uicken. Eleganni: Oh. Well anyways, what's the difference between my two hands? S'jate: Ooooh! I like riddles! Unidef: Roah-roah? S'jate: Yeah, Stradivarius. Eleganni: One's about to slap you. Eleganni slapped S'jate and Unidef. Then, she zapped them. S'jate: WAFFLES! Unidef: PIZZA! Eleganni: Huh? The ray accidentally zapped Eleganni. Eleganni: CHEDDAR CHEESE! The ray kept zapping S'jate, Unidef, and Eleganni. S'jate: CARPETS! Unidef: FERTILIZER! Eleganni: CALCULATORS! S'jate: SYLLABLES! Unidef: MICROWAVES! Eleganni: BASKETBALL! The ray exploded, turning S'jate, Unidef, and Eleganni normal. Eleganni: That stunk. S'jate: Don't worry. Nothing will stink with us around! S'jate farted. S'jate: Well, unliterally speaking. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Ultimatehero Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes